A Beautiful Lie
by JeanyAlicia
Summary: Lisa kann nicht weiter mit der Lüge leben, die sie Dean aufgetischt hat. Bezug auf 3.02 Nun macht sie endlich reinen Tisch und Dean reagiert auf eine Weise doch etwas unerwartet.
1. A Beautiful Lie

A/N: Das war, soweit ich mich erinnere, mein jüngstes alleinstehendes Projekt. Irgendwann, nachdem ich _The Kids Are Alright_ zum zehnten Mal gesehen hab, musste ich meinen ewigen Gedanken einfach mal 'auf Papier' bringen und hier ist es nun. Ich hätte Dean ja gerne noch 'ne Ecke sentimentaler dargestellt, aber das ist einfach nicht seine Art (solange es nicht um Sammy geht)

A/N: Betamonster...öhm...Betaleser ist meine liebreizende und wundervolle LamiaJade, die mit wachsamem Auge meine Stories begutachtet, bevor sie an die Öffentlichkeit gelangen. Hab dich lieb, Süße

Disclaimer: Alle genannten Personen, Orte und Handlungen entspringen meiner Phantasie und gehören ansonsten WB/CW und Eric Kripke. Außerdem werde ich für meine Arbeit nicht bezahlt.

* * *

**A Beautiful Lie**

Ein paar Wochen habe ich mich noch damit herumgequält, aber die Last wurde zu groß. Ich konnte nicht mehr ertragen, dass ich unehrlich gewesen war. Also rief ich ihn an und lud ihn ein. Zugegeben, er fehlte mir und ich konnte nicht abwarten, ihn endlich wiederzusehen. Ungeduldig zählte ich die Minuten, die zwischen unserem Telefonat und seiner Ankunft verstrichen. Das Einzige, was mich ablenkte, war mein Sohn. Allerdings war es auch keine echte Ablenkung, schließlich war auch er ein Teil der Geschichte.

Gegen 4pm schellte es. Ben war bereits aus der Schule gekommen und erreichte die Tür wesentlich schneller als ich, obwohl ich das Leuten der Schelle sehnlichst erwartete.

„Dean!", rief mein Sohn und sprang dem Winchester in die Arme. Dean lachte erfreut. „Hey, Buddy, alles klar?" Ben antwortete nicht. Er war zu beschäftigt, seinen großen Helden zu erdrücken. Ich erreichte die Eingangstür und schaute Dean an. Sein Lächeln verschwand, ich konnte seinen Ausdruck nicht mehr genau deuten. Er setzte Ben ab und begrüßte mich. Am liebsten wäre ich ihm ebenso wie Ben um den Hals gefallen, aber die Gedanken, die unaufhörlich in mir kreisten, hielten mich ab.

„Dean, komm doch rein.", sagte ich so gelassen wie möglich, obwohl der Kloß in meinem Hals wuchs und mir die Stimme nahm. Er trat einen Schritt nach vorne, während Ben die Tür dicht hinter ihm schloss und sich dagegen lehnte, als wolle er Dean nicht mehr gehen lassen. _Er wird sowieso wieder gehen_. Meine Gedanken machten mich wehmütig und ich hatte Mühe, sie abzuschütteln.

„Fühl dich...wie zu Hause. Du kennst dich ja aus." Dean nickte. Es schien beinahe so, als wusste auch er nicht, was er sagen sollte. Ben, der noch immer bei uns stand, schob uns in Richtung Wohnzimmer. Dean schnupperte.

„Kaffee?"

„Ja, gerade aufgesetzt." Ich fuhr mir mit einer Hand durchs Haar. Die Nervosität wollte nicht abebben. Um für einen Moment Abstand von Dean zu gewinnen, verschwand ich hinter der Küchenzeile und griff nach zwei großen Tassen. Der Kaffe tröpfelte langsam in die Glaskanne, wie eine Sanduhr. Ich hörte die Zeit ablaufen. Es tickte förmlich in mir. Gut nur, dass Ben Dean vollkommen für sich eingenommen hatte und ich mir wenigstens um meinen besonderen Besuch keine Sorgen machen musste. Die beiden saßen auf dem Sofa und diskutierten über irgendwelche alte Musik, die Dean natürlich auswendig kannte und auch Ben war auf dem besten Wege dazu. Als der Kaffee endlich durchgelaufen war, füllte ich die beiden Tassen und stellte eine davon auf dem gläsernen Couchtisch ab. Angespannt blieb ich mit der anderen Tasse in der Hand stehen, starrte Dean an und überlegte, ob ich Ben für eine Weile rausschicken sollte zum Spielen. Andererseits beängstigte die Erinnerung an die Changelings Cicero immer noch zu sehr, als dass irgendein Kind freiwillig allein auf die Straße gegangen wäre. Und vielleicht war es auch besser, Ben hier zu behalten.

Dean hielt meinem Blick eine Zeit lang stand und begriff, dass ich ihn nicht nur angerufen hatte, weil ich mich auf ein Käffchen mit ihm treffen wollte. Er griff Ben sanft an den Schultern und sah ihm in die Augen.

„Ben, hör mal. Wie wär's, wenn du auf dein Zimmer gehst und tolle Musik raussuchst? Ich komme dann gleich nach." Bens Augen funkelten.

„Versprochen?" – „Versprochen!" Er nickte und rannte auf sein Zimmer. Ich setzte mich neben Dean, aber doch in gewissem Abstand aufs Sofa. Schweigend verharrte ich so und auch Dean durchbrach die Stille nicht. Stattdessen war es Ben, der Dean zum Lächeln brachte. Er hatte die Musik laut aufgedreht und sang dazu. Es war natürlich Led Zeppelin. Das Lied kannte sogar ich. Es war ‚Kashmir'.

„Ben hat einen guten Musikgeschmack.", sagte Dean schmunzelnd. _Ganz der Vater_, schoss es mir durch den Kopf, aber ich nickte nur. Ich umklammerte nervös die Tasse in meinen Händen, auch Dean griff nach seiner Tasse und nahm einen großen Schluck. Dann setzte er die Tasse wieder ab. Ich folgte jeder seiner Bewegungen aufmerksam mit meinem Blick. Das schien auch Dean nicht zu entgehen, denn er hob den Blick, lächelte mich an und eröffnete endlich das Gespräch.

„Also, wie komm ich zu der Ehre?" Ich stutzte. _Welche Ehre?!_

„Naja... ich hab dich halt gern wiedersehen wollen." Dean spürte sicherlich, dass das nicht alles war, aber ich konnte beim besten Willen nicht einfach mit der Tür ins Haus fallen. Dean nickte und senkte den Blick wieder. Das war nicht der Dean, den ich kannte. Er wirkte so... zurückhaltend, introvertierter.

„Wie geht's Ben?" Es war ihm anzumerken, dass er versuchte, unser Gespräch in Gang zu bringen, aber es lag an mir, dass ich es einfach nicht aufrecht erhalten konnte.

„Gut. Es geht ihm gut. Er hat diese... Changeling-Sache weggesteckt." Ich schluckte. „Und jetzt bist du sein großer Held..." Dean lachte. Er kam sich anscheinend nicht wie ein Held vor. Er hatte einfach seinen Job getan – und dabei den Sohn eines vergangenen Flirts gerettet. Was war das schon Großartiges? _Wenn du wüsstest, wie viel das wert ist..._

Die Musik hallte weiter aus dem Zimmer meines Sohnes, als Dean sprach.

„Ich und ein Held... wenn Ben wüsste, was ich nicht schon alles getan habe..." Ich schaute Dean an. „Ich bin kein guter Mensch." Ich schüttelte den Kopf. _Sag so was nicht._

„Das interessiert Ben nicht. Es zählt nur, dass du sein Leben gerettet hast – und wohl auch meins. Wer weiß, dass dieser Changeling..." Dean unterbrach mich. „Shht. Vergiss die Changelings. Sie sind weg und werden nicht wiederkommen. Darauf gebe ich dir mein Wort!" Seine Worte waren so süß, so aufrichtig. Ich hätte mich in seiner Stimme verlieren können. Um mich zu fangen, ihn nicht ansehen zu müssen, wandte ich mich zum Tischchen und stellte meine Tasse ab.

„Es ist schön, dass du da bist.", sagte ich in gedämpfter Lautstärke, immer noch nicht wieder zu Dean zurückgewandt. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah ich, wie er nickte. „Wir...haben dich vermisst." Meine Stimme brach ab, ich atmete schnell, die Nervosität war noch immer da.

„Ich habe euch auch vermisst!", gestand Dean. Reflexartig dreht ich mich zu ihm und blickte in seine grünen, ehrlichen Augen. Seine Wangen bekamen einen hauchzarten Rotschimmer. Ich konnte nicht beschreiben, woran es lag, aber ich glaubte Dean jedes seiner Worte. Trotz, dass er heute so verändert wirkte.

„Deshalb hast du mich nicht angerufen, oder? Ich meine, nicht, um mir zu sagen, dass ihr mich vermisst habt oder bloß, um einen Kaffe mit mir zu trinken, nicht wahr?" Dean pochte auf eine Antwort, aber mehr als ein Kopfschütteln bekam ich nicht hervor. Ich fürchtete seine Reaktion, was auch immer ich ihm vorhaben würde, zu sagen. Eindringlich sah er mich an. Ich wandte den Blick von ihm ab, stattdessen starrte ich für einen Augenblick zur Treppe, die zu Bens Zimmer führte und ich wusste, dass ich es nicht mehr länger so laufen lassen konnte. Ich stand auf, öffnete eine Schublade des Wohnzimmerschrankes, nahm einen Brief heraus und gab Dean diesen. Fragend schaut er mich an, aber ich nickte nur. Er sollte ihn lesen. Dean öffnete den Umschlag und zog einen bereits recht abgegriffenen Brief heraus, voller Knicke, Eselsohren und dergleichen. Ich hatte ihn mir damals tausendmal durchgelesen. Und seit Dean wiedergekommen war, hatte ich ihn nur noch selten weggelegt. Genau genommen immer dann, wenn Ben kam. Er konnte schon lesen und ich wollte es ihm ersparen.

Die Musik dröhnte noch immer von oben. Irgendwie beruhigte mich das, weil es mir signalisierte, dass Ben oben war und hiervon nichts mitbekommen würde. Ich saß wieder auf dem Sofa und zog den Kopf ein. Ich bereitete mich darauf vor, jeden Moment von Dean angeschrieen zu werden. Und sei es nur, weil ich ihn belogen hatte.

Dean blieb still. Er legte den Zettel wieder zusammen, steckte ihn zurück in den Umschlag und legte diesen auf den Tisch. Dann griff er nach der Kaffeetasse und leerte sie in einem Zug. Ich beobachtete ihn mit noch immer eingezogenem Kopf aus dem Augenwinkel, versuchte, sein Verhalten zu deuten. Er stand auf, ging ein paar Schritte im Raum umher, blieb an der weißen Vitrine mit den vielen Fotos von Ben stehen und betrachtete sie ganz genau. Ich hob meinen Blick, beobachtete ihn. Noch immer konnte ich nicht einschätzen, wie er reagieren würde. Als Dean sich zu mir umdrehte, stockte mir für einen Moment der Atem.

„Weiß er es?" Natürlich meinte er Ben. Ich schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf. Wie hätte ich es ihm denn sagen sollen, wenn ich es Dean schon nicht recht sagen konnte?

Dean ließ sich in einen der weißen Sessel mir gegenüber fallen und griff sich durch das kurze Haar.

Offensichtlich nagten die Fragen weiter in Dean.

„Warum hast du es mir nicht gesagt? Ich hab dich doch drauf angesprochen!" Die leichte Aggressivität seiner Worte stimmte mich traurig, wobei ich wusste, dass er Recht hatte.

„Ich...hatte Angst. Du wärest doch sowieso nicht geblieben! Und du wirst auch jetzt nicht bleiben! Dean, ich kenne dich doch... Wie kann ich Ben sagen, dass du sein Vater bist, dass ihr euch nicht rein zufällig so ähnlich seid, wenn ich weiß, dass du wieder gehen wirst? Ich will nicht, dass Ben seinen Vater verliert!" Zu meiner Verwunderung nickte Dean nur. Anscheinend wusste auch er, dass es so gekommen wäre... und dass es nun vermutlich auch so würde.

„Und jetzt?", fragte Dean.

„Ich weiß es nicht...", flüsterte ich, die Verzweiflung meiner Stimme nur zu gut anzuhören. _Er wird nicht bleiben. _

„Lisa, du weißt, dass ich nicht bleiben kann. Das hier... es ist alles, was ich mir immer gewünscht habe, was ich mein ganzes Leben lang nie wirklich hatte. Eine Familie, ein zu Hause. Stattdessen habe ich ein Auto, einen Bruder, Unmengen von gefälschten Kreditkarten, einen scheiß Job. Ich will euch das nicht antun, Lisa. Ben hat etwas Besseres verdient. DU hast etwas Besseres verdient als einen Mann, der das Blut unzähliger ‚Menschen' an den Fingern kleben hat und sich bald selbst die Radieschen von unten ansehen kann..." Mir stockte der Atem, die Augen weiteten sich mir.

„Du...was?" Dean nickte.

„Ja, meine Zeit läuft ab. Ich habe nur noch ein paar Monate, vielleicht ein dreiviertel Jahr."

„Wieso?" Ich traute meinen Ohren nicht. Dean musste sich einen Scherz mit mir erlauben.

„Ich habe mein Leben für das meines Bruders gegeben. Ein Deal mit dem Teufel. Ja, ich denke so könnte man das nennen..." Dean schmunzelte, aber ich glaubte nicht, dass es ihm so leicht fiel, über seinen bevorstehenden Tod nachzudenken.

„Gibt es keinen Ausweg?" Dean schüttelte den Kopf auf diese Frage.

„Nein. Wenn ich versuche, aus dem Deal zu kommen, wird Sam auf der Stelle tot umkippen. Das kann ich nicht zulassen! Er ist doch alles, was ich habe!" Dean schluckte und bedachte seinen letzten Satz wohl noch einmal. _Nein, Dean. Du hast mehr als Sammy. Du hast Ben und mich._ Ich spürte, wie warme Tränen sich den Weg über meine Wangen bis hinab zu meinem Kinn bahnten. Das konnte nicht wahr sein. Ich entschloss mich endlich, Dean darüber in Kenntnis zu setzen, dass Ben sein Sohn war... und er eröffnete mir, dass er sterben würde?

„Dann...gehst du so oder so wieder.", stellte ich traurig fest. Dean nickte wieder.

„Ja. Wenn nicht von selbst, dann werden die Hellhounds mich holen kommen."

„Ich frage lieber erst gar nicht, wer das nun wieder ist."

„Besser so, Lisa. Mach dir keine Gedanken um mich, okay? Ich kann mein Schicksal nicht mehr ändern." Dean spielte den Starken. Er tat so, als konnte all das ihm nichts anhaben, dabei hatte er sich seine Maske längst selbst herunter gerissen.

„Und Ben?"

„Ich weiß es nicht...", gestand Dean. „Lisa?"

„Hm?"

„Du weißt, dass ich stolz auf...unseren Sohn bin, nicht wahr?" Ich nickte unter Tränen. _Warum tust du mir das bloß an?_

„Wirst du es ihm sagen?" Das war wohl die schwerste aller Fragen. Geschickt hatte Dean sie bis zum Schluss aufgehoben. War ich fähig, meinem Sohn zu sagen, dass dieser Mann hier, sein großer Held, sein Vater war? Vielleicht hätte ich das übers Herz gebracht, aber niemals hätte ich Ben sagen können, dass sein Dad bald sterben würde.

Die Musik war lange verklungen, bemerkte ich in diesem Augenblick und plötzlich wurde mir bewusst, dass Ben lange schon unser Gespräch mitverfolgte. Ich hob den Blick in Richtung Treppe, sah mein Baby dastehen mit Tränen in den Augen. Er rannte hoch und schlug die Tür feste zu.

„Verdammt!", zischte ich zeitgleich mit Dean. Noch fester brach ich in Tränen aus. Meine ach so heile Welt fiel Stück für Stück auseinander und niemand war da, der die Stücke zusammen hielt. Oder doch?

Ich fand mich in Deans Armen wieder. Wie naiv ich doch gewesen war, vor etwas über acht Jahren. Ich hätte mich erst gar nicht verlieben dürfen, dann stände ich heute nicht vor diesem Problem. Andererseits würde ich meinen Sohn für nichts auf der Welt hergeben. Ich liebte mein Baby doch so sehr! Ich weinte hemmungslos weiter, fühlte mich so miserabel. Deans ruhige Stimme sprach auf mich ein.

„Shht, es wird alles gut, hörst du? Ob mit mir, oder ohne mich, okay? Denk an deinen... unseren Sohn, ja? Er braucht doch seine Mommy."

„Und seinen Daddy?", schluchzte ich, noch immer in Deans Armen liegend. Er selbst schwieg und wiegte mich leicht. Was tat ich ihm bloß an? Was hatte ich bloß angerichtet?

Dean gab mir einen Kuss auf die Stirn und stand auf. Ich wusste, was er vorhatte. Am Treppenabsatz blieb er stehen und sah noch einmal herüber. Dann ging er herauf und öffnete die Tür zu Bens Zimmer.

* * *

The End... Reviews sind sehr erwünscht ;)


	2. Preview!

**Hier kommt ein kleiner Einblick in mein Sequel zu "A Beautiful Lie". Falls sich der working title nicht mehr ändern sollte, wird die Fortsetzung dann "Just For Tonight" heißen. Freut euch drauf ;)**

* * *

„Komm, Lisa. Steh auf." Ich reagierte nicht, war einfach nicht im Stande dazu, saß weiterhin da und starrte den Boden an. Dean lief um mich herum, ging vor mir in die Hocke. Er nahm mein Gesicht in seine Hände, zwang mich damit, ihn anzusehen.

Ich blickte in seine grünen Augen, war so verwirrt. Hatte so viele Fragen auf dem Herzen. Vor allem wollte ich wissen, warum er das hier tat. Warum er plötzlich behauptete, er bliebe doch hier.

Dean sah mich an, strich mit dem Daumen seiner rechten Hand leicht über meinen Wangenknochen. Er schmunzelte, senkte leicht den Kopf und seine Hand sank von meiner Wange. Dann stand er auf und hielt mir helfend eine Hand hin.

„Nun komm schon."

Ich ergriff seine Hand und ließ mir von ihm aufhelfen. Rasch drehte ich mich um und verschwand in der Küche. „Kaffee?", startete ich den verzweifelten Versuch, ein halbwegs normales Gespräch in Gang zu kriegen, ohne aber dabei Dean anzuschauen. „Oder Whiskey?" Ja, diese Situation schrie förmlich nach was Stärkerem.

„Whiskey, danke."


End file.
